1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel magnetic device for removing magnetic gel balls from a liquid medium, biological or not, such as blood, urine, water, milk, effluents, etc. . . . , for performing a diagnosis of pathogenic germs by transferring these balls to an immunoenzymatic quantitative analysis medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,116 of the INSTITUT PASTEUR describes a device of the type comprising a magnetized rod, in which the rod is formed from an upper part made from a non-magnetic material fitted, by means of a catch or bayonet system, in a lower part made from a magnetic material.
This rod cooperates with a case of insulating material, formed more especially as an insulating handle, which contains a magnet and is provided over the whole of its height with a through orifice, in particular off centered, for guiding the rod; said rod also cooperates with a spring mounted on this rod between a thrust washer, fixed at the upper end of the rod and the upper face of the case: a pressure exerted on the upper end of the rod causes this latter to slide downwards for removing magnetic gel balls from a medium to be analyzed, whereas release of said pressure causes the rod to return under the action of the spring and allows said magnetic balls to be transferred to an immunoenzymatic quantitative analysis medium so as to substantially reduce, during the transfer operation, any undesirable accidental contact between the magnetized rod and naturally magnetic surfaces, thus implementing the quantitative analysis processes claimed in French Pat. Nos. 2 334 106 and 2 537 725 to the INSTITUT PASTEUR.